Until We Meet Again
by kytpu3426
Summary: Deidara finds Dakota dying underneath a tree. Follow Isangi Dakota in her story about finding the ability to trust and love once again. OC warning...
1. Chapter 1

**Yep, another fanfic. I was writing this one for about two months but I never finished it... oh well, it is done now... the first chapter and part of the second. I am sorry for not updating After Life, or Where Have You Been, I have not had any inspiration... So I will do my own disclaimer.**

**I do not own Naruto, only OCs. I do not own any references to Guild Wars 2 either.**

It was five years ago now, that fateful night. The night my family was murdered. The night I won my freedom.

_Flashback_

_There were screams. The attack bells were ringing. I looked up in my cell and was met with red eyes on the other side. I tried to make myself smaller than I already was. As if the person could read my thoughts, he said in a soft voice..._

"_I won't hurt you."_

_He removed his mask as an extra measure. He looked to be about 13, the age of my older bother, Ikuto. I decided that it was safe to speak to him._

"_Why are you here? Are you going to kill me, too?"_

"_I am here to exterminate the Isangi clan, but I will not harm you."_

"_Why not me?"_

"_Because you remind me of someone..." He unlocked my cell door. "Run, the night will be your cover."_

"_I need to get something first..."_

"_Is it this?" He gave me a katana._

"_The legendary blade of Aransha, yes, it is..."_

"_Now I can only keep them away for so long." He turned to leave._

"_Wait!"_

"_Uchiha Itachi."_

"_Wh-what?"_

_"My name, that is what you wanted to know, right?"_

"_How?"_

_"Lady Dakota, I must say, you are quite predictable." With that, he vanished into a flurry of black feathers._

"_Crows," I thought as I picked up a feather. "Uchiha Itachi, huh..."_

_End Flashback_

He freed me. He let me go. I still don't know why. The Isangi clan was one that was extremely dangerous. We were immune to others' genjutsu, and master's of our own. After that, we have our eye colors to say the rest. The ones with promise as ninja have at least two eye colors. I have four. The outer part of my left eye is green, and the inner part is silver. In my right eye, I have the outer part as blue, and the inner as gold. Why let me, the strongest Isangi ever seen, go... Itachi... Why me?

That night was five years ago. I was nine at the time. I heard at an inn that he had killed his whole family just a few weeks later, with the exception of his little brother, Sasuke. Sasuke was a few years younger than me. That must have been what he meant when he said I reminded him of someone.

There are still times that I wonder, though, what would have happened if he wasn't there. Would I have died, or would I have awoken a hidden Kekkei Genkai? I don't know. I think I would have just died.

I stopped my thinking. I could feel foreign chakra's. Not good... not again, I thought.

I had been careless. My last fight had left me with a need to bleed. It's not that I would kill myself with it, I just like it. The pain of the slice is like a sweet juice to me. I like it. I am a Jashinist, though not a full one. The Iwa ANBU were able to track me by that. "Four... no five... four at nine o'clock... 3 kilometers. One at five o'clock... 500 meters... Shit..." I thought to myself. "I'll take out the squad." The ninja at five o'clock is moving away from me. "Probably a rouge ninja."

I turned around and ran towards the the squad. I met then in a clearing. I did my hand signs horse, serpent, serpent, dog, rat, boar, hare, dragon. Blood Ice Illusion, and with that, they were at my mercy.

Within the cold, dark red room sat the four ANBU. I had them unmask, and they looked like they had just watched their cat get killed.

"Now I'm gonna make this easy. You are going to tell me your real names and why you are here," I said in an eerily calm voice.

The one that had once worn the blue and black mask said, "We are Iisin, Koza, Jima, and Ryuu. We are after nukenin Deidara." 

"Are there more squads on the way?"

"Yes... five of them," Iisin said cautiously. "You have your information, now let us go."

I laughed. "You must be either be very stupid, or very brave. You don't know who I am do you?"

"Are we supposed to?" said the one named Jima. He had a very weary look on his face.

"Take out your Bingo books and look up the title, Lady of Death." I told them.

The looks on their faces when they found out who I was were priceless. My bingo book stats were submitted by yours truly.

Title: Lady of Death

Name: Isangi, Dakota

Age: 14

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 105 lbs.

Appearance: Dark red hair, with quad colored eyes. Outers are green and blue, inners are silver and gold. Tends to wear blood red armor or a short dress with a black cloak. The Lady of Death is also in possession of the three trinity blades: Sunrise, Twilight, and Eternity. Always carries the legendary blade Aransha.

Kekkei Genkai: Isangi clan's Imatis, a genjutsu based technique, as well as four elemental powers, including green crystal, ice, water, and light releases. May have more.

Bounty: 500,000,000 ryo.

DO NOT ENGAGE, was stamped on the bottom of the page as well.

"How does a 14 year old orphan get a DO NOT ENGAGE stamp?" Asked Ryuu.

"Like this," I said. With that, I commenced my jutsu. Blood Ice Illusion ha many unique characteristics. First, I take all of us into another dimension. Second, there are three phases. Interrogation, Fear, then Sacrifice. Jashin-sama must be pleased. Thirdly, it uses nature's chakra, so I wont pass out after using it.

They each withstood about five minutes before they started begging. I liked to have them freaked out a lot before bringing out each persons deepest fear. Once they start begging, I sacrifice them to grant their wish of death.

I then proceeded to sacrifice them. They were killed quickly. I don't like to drag out the torture too long. I destroyed all traces of their bodies, but left a puddle of their own blood in their mask. That was my signature after all.

As I left my dimension, I felt swords on my back, slicing my muscles apart. They hit my arms too. I was too badly injured to cast a jutsu at that point in time. I had to run.

I dodged the rest of the blades and jumped into the trees. I pumped more chakra into my legs in an effort to create more distance between them and myself. I felt their chakras fade from the distance. I was now well over the border. They wouldn't follow me here. I jumped down to the forest floor and leaned myself against a tree. The last thing I saw before blacking out was a mess of blonde hair. "Oi-"

and I was out.

**Hey! Another one. Here it is. Thanks for reading. Please review. I would love you if you did. Reviews=Love.**

**Dakota-chan signing off. LOVE YOU READERS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone~! I know that someone has been wanting me to update this one, and actually I have been wanting to too. I have two chapters for this one ready right now, so please just be a little patient. Umm... Kirito, disclaimer please!**

**Kirito: Please tell me this isn't another Sword Art Online...**

**Dakota: No it is not. You can go as soon as the disclaimer is done, okay?**

**Kirito: Okay. Dakota-chan doesn't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. And in honor of May 4th, May the fourth be with you.**

**Dakota: Thanks Kirito!**

Dakota POV

When I woke up, I found myself in a bed. The room was dark and musty. "Must be in a cave somewhere..." I thought, trying to sit up-

"You might not want to do that yet, un."

My head snapped to the side. He was my age with long blonde hair and blue eyes. He had no hitai-ate on him that I could see.

"You looked like you would die there, un. Couldn't do that now, could I, un. You did, after all, lead those a stupid Iwa ANBU off my trail, un."

I found my voice finally, "So you must be the nuke nin they were after, huh. Deidara, right?"

"Thats me, un. So... who are you?"

"Isangi, Dakota." The expression on his face was priceless.

"So you're the lone survivor of the massacre. The one with so much power you couldn't be killed... un..."

"That's me, but I don't like my past."

"I get that, un. Kidnapped from my small village and forced to go to Iwa. They didn't want me to act up, so they took my family hostage, un."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, we both have nobody left." He looked down at this. We are alike, but not the same. My family hated me, beat me, tried to kill me because they feared me, but he is right. He is alone. I am alone... I shouldn't trust him.

"I won't go explaining myself just because you did."

If he was upset about this, he didn't show it. "I'll bring up some more bandages in a few hours, un." And with that, he left.

Deidara POV:

I should have expected that, but I was stupid. Just like I was when I left.

Because of me, I lost my future,

Because of me, my family is dead,

But also because of me

**Dakota is alive**

She's weird. At first she looks like a spoiled rich girl who ran away from home. In some ways, I guess she was. I don't know what her past was like. I've heard so many stories. She ran away because she killed everyone in a fit of rage. Another one was that she seduced one of the assassins, killed after he killed everyone else, then killed him and ran. That one though was from some very drunk Chuunin. I didn't believe that. She's the same age as me. I just wanted her to know she can trust someone. We rouges have to stick together.

Normal POV:

He heard something shuffling behind him. On instinct, he took out a kunai and flung it in the direction of the noise. When he turned around, he saw Dakota standing there with a kunai frozen in an ice wave in front of her. He froze. She laughed, and our dear poor Deidara was falling hard for her now...

"Sorry, it'll take more than a kunai to get me." Deidara struggled to find his voice.

"Sorry..." He looked down.

She laughed again, and he couldn't get enough of it.

"Doesn't matter. You know how to make quite the guilt trip on people, you know? I'll tell you, but only if you'll be willing to listen, cuz I won't be repeating myself."

He just stared in amazement. She really was an odd person, an odd person with super fast healing abilities.

"I'll listen, but only if you sit down... un." He winced.

"Don't make that face. I like your little speech impediment." 

He was bright red.

Dakota POV:

"Anyway," and I explained everything.

"Wow..." was the only thing he could say in the end. Neither of us said anything for a while, until he spoke again.

"You had to live... through all that?" He asked softly. I already had tears in my eyes from telling my story, but those seven words made the floodgates break. He drew me into his arms and let my cry. I guess I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up, I was in bed, but he was right next to me. That, I guess, is what made me decide that it was okay to open up to someone. Okay to feel again. Okay to love, I guess.

The rest of the week, we got really close. Really, really close if you know what that means.**(Going to keep this PG-13)**. We also watched many movies because I had a TV and DVD player in a scroll. One night we watched the Texas Chainsaw Massacre... We didn't sleep that night, and I'll admit, I was afraid of anyone in a hockey goalie mask.. For many years too. But of course, all things must end. When he went out one day, he was confronted by people in black cloaks with red clouds on the, calling themselves Akatsuki. They said he had three days. We spent every minute together after that. He told me to leave before they came to get him, but I didn't want to go. He knocked me out and carried me to the outskirts of Konohagakure. He left me there with all my things, as well as a sealed scroll, that I still couldn't open. When I woke up, I was in Konoha Hospital, and I found out I had a meeting with the Hokage later that day.

**Done~! One more for this one later today. Its the first nice hot weekend we've had all year, so I want to enjoy it somewhat. Lovies!**

**Reviews=Love!**

**P.S. This is unbetaed. I have no Beta reader.**


End file.
